


Entangled

by honeygirlie



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, literally have no idea where this is going to end up sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeygirlie/pseuds/honeygirlie
Summary: Dumped from the villa, Eris returned from her time on Love Island to her normal life. She was a single woman again, only she’d left the show with more feelings than she ever anticipated — or wanted — to have.Falling for two different men hadn’t been unprecedented. Falling for two men who were in a relationship with each other?That, she had no explanation for.
Relationships: Jake Wilson/Main Character (Love Island), Rohan/Jake Wilson (Love Island), Rohan/Jake Wilson/Main Character (Love Island), Rohan/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Entangled

**Author's Note:**

> This is a polyamorous triad fic between MC/Jake/Rohan.
> 
> Beyond this first chapter, I really didn't have anything else planned out. All I knew was that a triad fic was something I've been thinking about for a bit, even before I was writing my last Jake fic. Although with that said, I doubt this will be longer than a few chapters. Updates will probably be sporadic too. Basically, I don't know what's going to happen here.
> 
> But if you still choose to read, thank you so much! I hope someone out there finds enjoyment out of this. 💛💛💛

Eris scowled at her closet with her hands on her hips. After an hour of scouring through the thing and trying to find the perfect outfit, it’s become a total mess. Around her bedroom, more rejected clothes were laying about. 

That dress was too short, that other dress was too long. That blouse was too fancy, but _that_ blouse was too casual. Were those heels flashy or not? Did that color even _go_ with her skin tone?

It was utterly ridiculous. Why was it that all of a sudden, nothing in her entire wardrobe felt good enough to wear? She didn’t ever have this problem before the villa or even during the season itself. 

Then again, she’s never faced a dilemma like this before. 

It’s been two months since the finale of Love Island 2018. Eris had watched Jake and Rohan emerge as the first male couple to win the show, standing proudly on stage with their shared prize of £50,000. They were strong for the majority of the season, and it was obvious how much they loved each other. Even if Eris hadn’t had the smoothest of rides during her time in the villa, she was thrilled for her best friends. They deserved the world and more. 

She’d been dumped from the island two weeks before the final. Her first real couple had been with Talia, then when she realized they were better off as friends, she and Levi had gotten together. Things with him had run south after Cherrygate. She broke it off with him and found herself single. Eris had made the mistake of banking on their couple too, so she had no connections with the other Islanders. Although it had been disappointing leaving the villa that soon, she wasn’t too upset. 

At least not for the reasons people assumed. 

Eris didn’t watch the show when the episodes aired, but during the finale party, Jake and Rohan’s romance had bloomed into something spectacular since she left. They truly did balance each other out perfectly.

She knew how reserved Jake had been in the beginning. He was her closest friend in the villa after all. Those reservations faded when Rohan entered with all of his liveliness and passion. The two had clearly been drawn to each other’s energy, and the way they clicked was unparalleled to any other couple on the island. She hadn’t been surprised in the least when their relationship took off, eventually landing them their winning spot on the show.

Eris was more than happy for them. Really. 

Which was why she decided she was the worst friend in the world when she realized she was jealous too. 

It was bad enough that she had a crush on Rohan. 

But being in love with Jake too?

Why did these things _happen_ to her?

For the first time since the final, Eris was seeing them in person tonight. They’ve been traveling around, doing interviews and appearing on talk shows to discuss their romance in the villa. And now they were in Kent, staying at a hotel half an hour from her flat. 

Rohan had texted two weeks ago, telling her that they wanted to have dinner together the night their plane landed. More accurately, he demanded it, refusing to take no for an answer. She had obviously agreed, but his excessive use of emojis and explanation points really won her over. Eris had smiled at his unending enthusiasm. 

Then when she realized the situation she’d found herself in, a monumental wave of anxiety rolled over her. 

How was she going to face them? Her feelings were manageable in the villa because she’d been focused on her own partners, but since leaving, it seemed like she couldn’t get them off her mind. 

She’d constantly remember how much Rohan and Jake made her laugh and smile, even on her worst days. She’d remember how good they were at listening whenever she needed to get something off her chest. If she needed a silent companion, Jake was there. If she needed to distract herself, Rohan was always happy to be of service. Then once she returned home from the show, she very often found herself missing their presence and wondering if they were somehow thinking about her too.

They had no idea that Eris felt the way she did, no idea she’s spent hours thinking about their voices and laughs and smiles. They had no idea she’s daydreamt about falling asleep in their arms, going on dates with them, spending quiet evenings alone. 

And they _certainly_ had no idea she’s lost herself to pleasure in her bed at night, fantasizing about not one, but two pairs of hands on her. Two strong bodies to hold her tight, lift her up, pin her down. The amount of times Eris has touched herself thinking about Rohan underneath her and Jake on top of her...

Yeah. She was a terrible, terrible friend. And a terribly horny friend, to boot. 

Why couldn’t she just be happy for them, end of? Why did she have to go and develop feelings and urges for people who were unattainable?

She couldn’t even have a successful relationship with one person. And now she was interested in two at the same time? Who happened to be each other’s boyfriends? God’s sake. 

Tilting her head to the ceiling, Eris heaved a long groan. 

Dinner was at six, three hours from now. With luck, she’d be able to figure out what to wear, have a shower, do her hair, and arrive just on time. 

But lately, luck hasn’t exactly been on her side. Eris could only pray that tonight might be an exception. 

* * *

She barely made it on time. Not that their dinner was an overly formal affair, and she was sure Jake and Rohan wouldn’t have minded, but Eris was never one to be late. 

Her outfit was decided on by 5:30, and she’d gotten into her cab at 5:40, leaving her with only two minutes to spare. After rethinking her decision no less than ten times, Eris finally settled on a white, spaghetti-strap camisole, a chunky tan cardigan, and black skin-tight jeans. Simple, casual, carefree. Maybe if she wore something low-key, it would help mask the truth that on the inside, a fit of nerves whirled around in her abdomen over seeing the two men she’s been thinking about nonstop. 

Her hair was another matter. She had no excuse for the messy bun she ended up with after trying out every other hairstyle under the sun. After a certain point, she just couldn’t be bothered to care anymore. 

Eris agonized over her appearance in the mirror right up until the last minute. It was a small miracle she even remembered to bring her purse and keys considering she was still fixing her makeup as she hopped into her cab. 

The ride to The Old Reliable was spent in quiet distress. As the local around the area, Jake and Rohan left it to her to pick where they dined tonight. She had initially chosen something high-end, mostly because she’s never been there and she had the option to splurge a little. Since the show, Eris has had the opportunity to work with a number of galleries and even a few brands, so for the first time in her life, money wasn’t an issue. 

Then when she remembered a conversation in the villa with Jake about her favorite haunts back home, she changed her mind. Instead, Eris chose a pub, one that she’s frequented since she was a teenager. The Old Reliable was the first place she visited after the show. For years, it’s been a sort of home away from home, and now she was sharing it with Jake and Rohan. She could only hope they found it just as cozy. 

The alcohol would help to settle her nerves too. She’d need whatever help she could get tonight. 

Stepping out of her cab, Eris hurried over to the entrance. She took a deep, calming breath to steel her nerves, then she walked in. 

The place was bustling as always, but it was never stifling. She felt at home within its brick walls, surrounded by people she’s probably passed on the street hundreds of times. On instinct, Eris glanced around and took it all in, then her eyes caught onto a familiar face. 

It was Rohan — or rather, the back of Rohan — walking out of the main lobby and into one of the smaller rooms to her right. 

Eris broke out into a grin as her heart skipped a beat. He looked even more gorgeous than she remembered in those dark washed jeans and tight red t-shirt. The fabric strained against his muscles, and she let out a small snort. He never could resist showing off those arms of his even when clothed. Not that she minded. 

Nerves erupted in her stomach all over again, but it was mixed in with the joy of seeing Rohan for the first time since the villa. She’s missed him. 

Rohan dipped into the room, and Eris quickly followed. She navigated her way through a crowd of people, keeping her gaze locked onto his form. It took a bit of maneuvering to catch up with the pub being busier than normal tonight. 

He was only an arm’s length away when she reached out to tickle him, wiggling the tips of her fingers across his lower back. 

Rohan jerked and let out a small burst of laughter, inciting one of her own. He whipped around with a perplexed grin, then when he looked down to see her, his entire face lit up. 

“Eris!” 

Her own excited reply was cut off as he gathered her in his arms in the next second. She automatically relaxed into the hug, her eyelids fluttering at the familiar sensation of his embrace, then they went wide when he squeezed tight and lifted her up a few inches. Eris let out a small yelp followed by a laugh as she dangled in the air. A few patrons glanced their way, but she ignored them. It felt too wonderful to be hugged by him again. 

“I’m so happy to see you!” he exclaimed before lowering her to her feet. “How’s my favorite girl been?”

 _Favorite girl._ Her breath hitched as she beamed back at him. 

“I’m good, Rohan,” she said, her voice coming out a touch breathless. “I’m happy to see you too. It was nice of you to send your selfies to keep me company in the meantime, but they’ve started to get a bit boring, I’ll admit.”

He laughed and tugged a stray lock of hair near her ear. She dug fingernails into her palm to keep the blush from her face as his knuckles brushed against her cheek. 

“You’ve missed the Rohan in the flesh, obviously. Good thing we’re both here now.” He gave her outfit a once-over and smiled. “You look beautiful.”

Eris returned his smile as her heart beat faster. “Thanks. You don’t look half-bad yourself.”

“Well, even if my tan’s faded a bit, I reckon I’m still pretty. All the interviews we do make sure of it too. I’ve never been so pampered in my life!”

“You’re a celebrity now. I guess you’ll just have to get used to it.”

“No, I love it! I don’t know if my circus dream will ever pan out, but I think this is as close as I can get.”

Her nose scrunched up. “Maybe it’s best that I didn’t make it to the end of the show, then. I’m not sure I could handle being in the public eye as much as you.”

“Jake isn’t too fond of it either. He’s managing, though. I try to keep most of the attention on myself to help him out a bit.”

“Aww, look at you, being a wonderful boyfriend. Jake must appreciate your efforts a lot.”

He winked. “Believe me, he _definitely_ makes sure I know just how much he appreciates it.”

Her face heated up at his words, then at the vague mental image Rohan provided. If he was going to make those comments for the rest of the evening, she might have a heart attack.

Noticing her reaction, Rohan snickered. “I suppose you should hear it directly from Sweetcheeks himself, yeah? Come on!”

He grabbed her wrist and guided her through the pub. His palm was a comfort over her skin, and she fought the urge to slide her hand into his. 

They snaked their way through the patrons to a small, secluded area in the corner. There were only a handful of other people around, making the place quieter than the rest of the pub. 

Her eyes landed on Jake sitting at a four-person table with his back to her, scrolling through his phone. She felt her heart stutter violently as she raked her eyes over his broad shoulders and tousled, messy hair that was always so effortlessly sexy. It was criminal how good he looked. 

Her feelings slammed back into her in full force. How in the hell was she going to make it through dinner if she was halfway to drooling? 

As Eris and Rohan neared him, she felt his hand on her lower back gently pushing her forward. She was lucky she didn’t trip. 

“Guess who I found?” Rohan called out. 

Jake twisted his head around to look over his shoulder. He did a double-take when he noticed her, and his whole body perked up. He grinned from ear-to-ear as he jumped from his seat. 

Eris met him halfway, ignoring the fact that she practically flung herself at him. She circled her arms around his neck while his own went around her torso, her body threatening to go blissfully limp right there and then. 

Jesus Christ. She had it worse than she thought. 

“Eris!” Jake laughed joyfully. “God, it is good to see you.”

“Jake,” she returned, trying to hold back the emotion in her voice. “I’ve really missed you.”

He pulled away and smiled warmly at her. “Missed you too. It’s been too long.”

“I know. It’s been a struggle not being able to start my day without your tea. I just can’t make it the same.”

“Come off it. You make excellent tea.” His smile went lopsided. “I wonder if it tastes different out of the villa. Lacks that Majorcan kick.”

“Must be. I should sign up for the show again next year so I can taste it properly.” 

“You’d win for sure,” Rohan said, “now that me and Jake aren’t in the picture anymore.”

Eris stuck her tongue out at him. “Maybe. I’m really only in it for the tea. The £50,000 would just be a pleasant bonus.”

Jake chuckled, then he stepped to the side so she could take her seat on the opposite end.

“Please, sit. I already took the liberty of ordering a drink for you, if that’s alright.”

Eris shuffled over, and a smile spread across her face when she saw a glass of red wine. It warmed her heart knowing he was so familiar with her. 

She turned to him with a grateful look. 

“You’re the best,” she sighed. 

Jake waved a dismissive hand as he and Rohan sat down in front of her, and he lazily wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. “Figured it would save us all some time anyway. This place is pretty busy. Is it always like this?”

Her eyes lingered on Jake’s fingers curled over Rohan’s shoulder for a brief second before flicking back. She swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“Mostly, yeah. Although it’s never too busy that I can’t find myself a seat. You two got lucky, by the way, finding this corner table.”

Jake and Rohan shared an amused look. 

“A group offered us this spot, actually,” Rohan said. “They recognized us from the show and noticed we were looking for somewhere to sit. We said no at first. Felt a little bad for just stealing a quieter table like this, you know? But they insisted. They said they were going to leave soon anyway, so...” He trailed off with a shrug. 

Her eyebrows shot up. “Wow. You’re proper celebrities now, aren’t you?”

A small blush formed on Jake’s cheeks. “I’m still not used to that word. I don’t think I ever will be. It’s strange, being treated differently. The only thing the group wanted was a selfie, and they were totally happy after that. You would think from their reactions that we might as well have, like, paid for their rounds.”

“The public really fell in love with you boys,” Eris said, smiling. “Your romance brought a lot of happiness in people’s lives. They just want to find a way to return it.”

The two men glanced at each other and exchanged adoring looks, their lips quirked up in a loving smile. Rohan leaned in to press a kiss on Jake’s cheek. Blushing harder, Jake brought his arm down from Rohan’s shoulders to grab his hand, and their fingers intertwined on the table. 

Inside her chest, Eris’ heart both swelled and withered. 

While she was overjoyed by the way their relationship had blossomed, it stung knowing that same level of affection from either of them would never be aimed at her. She’d never feel Rohan’s kiss on her cheek, nor would she feel Jake’s big hand encompassing hers. She’d never experience that same warmth of being loved, held, touched. 

Eris forced down the small stab of jealousy that never failed to arise in her at the reminder. She didn’t want to be like this. She didn’t want to be a bad friend to them; it was the last thing they deserved. 

For everyone’s best interest, perhaps it was time to let go. Her fantasizing was selfish and destructive. Nothing good would come out of it anyway. 

She needed to stop wanting more. No more secret pining over them. Besides, Jake and Rohan were blindingly in love. She was stupid for even toying with the idea of a relationship with either them. They’d never go for her. How could they? Besides, how would that affect their image? What would public say? She was a slag, trying to break up the only male couple to win Love Island? 

No. She could never do that to them. They were so happy. All anyone had to do was spare a single glance at them to see that. 

Eris was going to move on. She had to, even if it broke her heart. Within time when her feelings faded, she’d mend the pieces back together. 

How long that actually took was another question. But she was going to try. 

* * *

Dinner with Jake and Rohan turned out to be one of the best nights she’s had in a long time. 

Even if it took her a while, Eris managed to throttle her non-platonic thoughts and instead focus on their friendship. The few times they shared a kiss, a look of longing, or a small touch, she forced a smile, reminding herself how happy she was for them. How happy she was that they were in her life. 

Eventually, the smiles came easier. By the end of their night — and after another glass of wine — Eris would make a dopey face whenever they were affectionate. Jake would redden at her teasing, prompting Rohan to go the extra mile as always. They were so wonderful together. It was clear as day. 

It also gave her hope that her feelings would fade faster than she expected. The sooner she got over them, the better. Though when she couldn’t stop herself from appreciating how handsome they both looked in the low light, she suspected she still had a very long way to go. 

The three of them stayed at The Old Reliable longer than she anticipated. She wanted to tour them around the area for a bit and show off her favorite spots, but they decided to postpone it until tomorrow. The trio was buzzed anyway. 

Jake and Rohan were in Kent for three more days, two more nights. They had several interviews in the morning and early afternoon, then they were free. Other than her art studio, she’d have to plan out where else she wanted to take them. She should also clean up her flat, now that she thought about it. They’d probably want to visit her place too. 

Although considering her slightly inebriated state right now, that would undoubtedly be a problem for tomorrow.

After taking a cab back to their hotel at a DoubleTree, Eris was hanging out in Jake and Rohan’s room. The past two hours of talking about nothing and everything flew by, yet it felt like no time had passed at all. Spending time with her boys wasn’t unlike being in the villa, and a part of her was happy to be back in a way. 

She was currently doubled over in laughter as she witnessed Rohan attempting another walking handstand. Even tipsy, he could manage, but when his legs kept wobbling and making him fall over, she couldn’t stop herself from losing it. She had laughed so hard she was sweating, and that was after tossing her cardigan off. 

Jake was stretched beside her on the bed as they leaned back on the headboard, cackling alongside her. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone and a permanent, light flush covered his cheeks. He shook his head at another one of Rohan’s attempts. 

“Rohan, love, you’re going to get _brain damage,_ ” he chuckled. “Stop before I have to drive you to the hospital!”

“One more,” Rohan panted as he shot up from the floor. “I can do it, I just need the perfect start!”

Eris and Jake exchanged a look of amusement mixed with exasperation. 

“He’s gonna fall on his arse again,” she whispered. 

Jake shook his head. “Nah, his face this time.”

“I’ll bet you.”

“Ten quid?”

“Twenty.”

He grinned. “You’re on.”

They turned just in time to watch Rohan tumble into another handstand. He shifted his weight on his palms for balance, then he started walking. Eris and Jake were already laughing by the time he took him three shaky steps, then he fell once more. 

She groaned when he toppled face-first into the carpet. Jake winked.

“Pay up, love.” 

He snickered while Eris shot him a two-fingered salute and got up from the bed. On her way to her purse, she leaned down to pat Rohan on the back. 

“Good effort, Rohan.”

“Appreciate it,” he sighed, his words muffled as he spoke into the carpet. “Think I’m a bit too drunk for this, guys.”

“Probably,” Jake said. His voice and expression were full of fondness. “Maybe you should have listened to us when we told you that the first three times.”

Eris rifled through her purse and dug out twenty pounds, giving Jake a mock glare as he approached her with a smile. His fingers brushed against hers when he took the money out of her hands and put it in his pocket. 

“Cheers.”

“Ugh. As if you’re not already £25,000 richer from winning the show. Now you had to go and steal from a poor girl like me? Shame, Wilson. Shame.”

His eyes were bright as he smiled wider. “You’re right. Forgive me?”

Eris sighed dramatically. “Fine, you’re forgiven. Just don’t do it again.”

“Don’t win bets fair and square and take what I’m rightfully owed?” he chuckled. On the floor, Rohan laughed too. “I’ll try.”

The sound of a phone buzzing rang out in the room. Knowing it was his, Jake hurried over to the bed where it lay. He looked happy when he noticed the caller. 

“It’s my mum,” he said. “Sorry, I’ll just take this real quick.”

He excused himself and slid inside the bathroom for some privacy, the door softly clicking shut. Eris plopped down on the edge of the bed, and Rohan finally rolled over to stare at the ceiling. 

Leaning back on her hands, she glanced at him. “You never did teach me how to do handstands in the villa.”

His lips quirked up. “I tried once, remember? You told me you were gonna work out in the gym so it’d be easier, then you never asked again.”

“Oh. Whoops. But at least I did work out with you guys often.”

“You did. I reckon you’re better at pull-ups than Tim.”

“That’s not really saying much.”

Rohan snorted as he lifted himself off the floor and sat next to her. Their thighs touched. 

“No, not really. You should be proud anyway. Both you and Tim. Being active can be hard sometimes. It hasn’t been easy getting a body this perfectly sculpted. I mean, look at me.”

She rolled her eyes. If only they could all be as confident and pretty as him. 

“I’m flattered, Eris. You think I’m pretty too?”

Damn. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud. 

That shit-eating grin on his face made her scoff. “No.”

He leaned closer, only inches from her face. “In vino veritas, babe.”

“I’m not drunk!”

“No, you’re buzzed. Still counts.”

“ _You_ count.”

His teeth sunk into his bottom lip, as though he were holding back a laugh. Her gaze flitted down to it for only a split second. 

“How old are you again?”

“Older than you by three years, _kid,_ ” she teased, poking him in the chest. That sturdy, gorgeous chest. 

The corners of his lips tilted up. “Still bigger than you.”

“Please. Like you could handle me.”

His eyelids went hooded as he lowered his gaze and dragged it back up to her eyes. She faltered, her mouth going dry when he rumbled his next words.

“I wouldn’t mind testing that theory.”

Sobering entirely, Eris felt her breath hitch. 

Wait. 

What was she doing? What was he saying?

She half-expected to see that telltale gleam in his eye, but there wasn’t a trace of humor on his face. 

He wasn’t playing anymore. Somewhere between two minutes ago and now, they eased into flirting. Their heads were close together, his breath mingled with hers. Through her jeans, she felt his knuckles skim across her knee, and a shiver ran through her. 

Her brain stopped working. All her senses honed in on Rohan’s presence surrounding her like a fog. 

His lips looked so very enticing. She watched them move as they formed her name. 

“Eris,” he breathed. 

She closed the distance. 

Her mouth found his, lightly pressing in the way she’s dreamt of for months. Quick to respond, he captured her bottom lip and gently sucked. Eris sighed as they moved in tandem. 

Rohan’s hand slid over her stomach and around her waist to pull her closer. A quiet hum escaped him while his fingers closed around her flesh. Her hand lifted to his shoulder as she started to deepen the kiss. 

The bathroom door opened. 

Eris jerked back. Her movement was so sudden that if not for Rohan’s arms catching her, she would have toppled to the floor. His touch made her jump again, and she sprung to her feet. 

Her heart was thundering in her ears and eyes were wild as she darted her gaze between the two men, but she was more panicked over Jake. He looked gobsmacked, staring back with his jaw hung open. 

What the fuck was she doing? What was she _doing?_

She trembled. He fucking hated her. He must. 

“I’m so sorry,” she gasped as the reality of what she’d done sunk in. Tears flooded her vision. “Oh my god, I’m — I didn’t mean to —”

Jake’s eyebrows rose further. His gaze briefly flitted over to Rohan before returning to her. “Um. Well, this isn't... what I was expecting."

Her eyes slammed shut in mortification and shame, and her trembling worsened. She was the worst person on earth. 

Pathetically, she whispered, “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I need to —”

She needed to leave. They probably never wanted to see her again. 

Eris let her watery eyes open, but she ducked her head, keeping her gaze on the floor. She couldn’t bear to see the disgust or disappointment on their faces. 

Her fingers shook as she scrambled to gather her things. She bent down to pick up her shoes, then Jake was suddenly behind her. Eris flinched away when he gently gripped her arms. 

“Eris,” he murmured. “ _Eris._ Stop. Shh, it’s okay.”

Stifling a sob, she shrugged out of his grasp when he tried to hold her again. The last thing she deserved was his comfort. Jesus Christ, what had she been thinking? Why wasn’t he yelling at her to get the hell out already? 

“Just — I need to go. I’m sorry —”

“Eris, just wait.”

“Jake, no, I can’t —”

“Eris, _please._ Love, look at me.”

His desperate plea gave her pause. 

Her heart pounding in her ears, Eris took in a deep, shaky breath. She blinked tears out of her eyes as she stared at the shoes in her hands, bracing herself for what was to come. 

He was never going to talk to her again. All those months developing a close friendship with him — and Rohan — and she threw it away in minutes. Because she was weak. Because she couldn’t stand not knowing what it felt like to have a single taste of what she might have had. 

And it wasn't as though she was too drunk to realize what she was doing, either. Her brain was a little fuzzy, yeah, but she knew she had full control of her faculties. There was no excuse for a conscious, bad decision. 

Stupid. _Stupid._

Eris deserved whatever verbal punishment Jake was going to lay down on her. She owed it to both of them to be upfront about her mistake and listen to what they wanted to say. Then she’d be out of their lives, curled up in her bed bawling her eyes out and cursing her moronic decisions. 

Slowly, Eris turned around. She bit her lip to keep it from quivering as she did her best to return Jake’s stare. 

Oddly, it wasn't full of hatred or disappointment. All she saw was that same warmth he always exuded, just like they were back in the villa. 

But she didn’t feel good enough for his warmth anymore. Still, she clung onto that last shred of affection, knowing she’d never see it directed at her ever again. 

Gathering what little courage she possessed, she spoke. 

“I’m sorry,” Eris choked. “I wasn’t thinking straight. Or at all. I just wanted — no. It doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t have kissed him. I’m so sorry.”

“Eris,” Jake sighed. 

He shot a quick glance over at Rohan, but she couldn’t bring herself to see what he was thinking too. Facing Jake was hard enough. 

The two of them seemed to share a nod, then Jake turned back to her. She swallowed nails. 

“Eris, look. I’m not mad. Or disappointed, or whatever. I’m... _we’ve..._ Well.” He took a breath as he rubbed the back of his neck. “God. This is weird to say.”

Eris frowned, then when Rohan gave a quiet snort, her eyebrows furrowed deeper. Chancing a look in his direction, she noticed a hint of amusement in his expression. 

What the hell was going on?

Jake tried again. “Look, we’ve... We were kind of hoping for something like this.”

Rohan huffed another small laugh. “Understatement,” he mumbled.

She blinked. “Something... like this,” she said uncertainly. 

“A chance. To...” Jake shifted on his feet. “A chance to be with you.”

Eris blinked again, her despair dissolving into befuddlement. “Wh— Huh?”

He took a step toward her. She froze. 

“How do you feel about me, Eris?” he asked quietly. 

Her head spun. Nothing was making any fucking sense. 

“Jake...?”

“Am I just a friend to you? Have you ever thought about more? With me?”

When he moved even closer, she found herself breathless. What was he doing? What were he and Rohan talking about? What the _hell_ was happening? 

“I —” she squeaked. “I don’t —”

“Don’t think,” he whispered. They were less than an arm’s length away from each other now. “Just answer. Have you ever wanted me as more than a friend?”

Her heartbeat thundered deafeningly, the air was thick enough to choke her. 

This was... too much. Not enough. Jake was too close, not close enough. 

Eris didn’t have any idea what was going on. 

But holy fuck, she wanted him. He was right there, asking questions that he shouldn’t be, towering over her while his boyfriend watched them not five feet away. 

Her hands itched to touch him. 

Jake stood toe-to-toe with her, their faces inches apart. She drowned in his dark eyes that swallowed her whole. 

“Eris. Don’t think. Do you want me?”

 _One more taste,_ her desires goaded. _Just one more._

Too afraid to speak, she couldn’t stop herself from nodding her head. 

Hope flooded his gaze, and his face crumpled in relief for a moment before he collected himself. Ever so slowly, Jake brought his hands up to cup her cheeks. When she didn’t move away, he brought his head down until their lips almost brushed together. Eris was struck completely paralyzed. 

Jake’s eyelids went hooded as he paused. His voice was barely audible. 

“Can I kiss you? Please?” 

He was asking to kiss her while his boyfriend just sat there. It was so wrong, so confusing. This was the last thing she should be doing. She shouldn’t be kissing other people’s boyfriends. She should be leaving right now, forgetting any of this happened, working tirelessly to get rid of her feelings for them —

Jake’s thumbs smoothed over her cheekbones, wiping her tears away, and every bustling, doubting thought in her mind went quiet. 

_One more taste._

She cracked. 

For the second time that night, she made the godawful decision to act on impulse. 

Eris leaned in, softly pressing her mouth against his. Fireworks erupted in her stomach when he sighed and lightly captured her bottom lip between his. He kissed her like she was made of porcelain, like she would break if he pushed too hard. 

Maybe she was. When her dreams had been plagued by fantasies of this exact scenario, she was liable to collapse right then and there in bliss. 

Feeling bolder — and stupider — Eris tilted her head to the side and parted her lips, deepening the kiss. Jake took the hint and gently brushed his tongue over hers. Fire licked up her spine, sending tingles down to her toes. A tiny whimper escaped her, and her shoes dropped to the floor with a thud as she curled her fingers around the fabric of his shirt to pull him closer. 

Eris lost herself in the impossible sensation of Jake surrounding her. She didn’t know how long they stood there kissing, but she knew she’d happily let her lips turn swollen and red if that meant she could just _keep_ kissing him. 

Her thoughts cut short when she felt another pair of hands on her waist. Eris gasped, and Jake used the opportunity to rack up the intensity, thrusting his tongue deeper inside her mouth. Behind her, a firm chest pressed against her back and arms slid around her stomach. 

Rohan. 

He and Jake were sandwiching her. 

She was almost certainly dreaming. 

Rohan carefully took out the tie in her hair, and it fell in waves down her back. Sweeping her hair to the side, he skimmed his lips across her flushed skin and returned his hands to her waist. From her shoulder, he traveled up and up until finding her neck. Blood roared in her ears when he lightly sucked just below her jaw. 

Eris moaned. As if fueled by her pleasure, Rohan released his own quiet groan. His hot breath made her break out in goosebumps. 

“Eris,” was all he whispered. Then he was back to his nuzzling. 

The two men ramped up their efforts after that. Jake refused to let up, his mouth and tongue dancing with hers, while Rohan kissed her neck and held her tight. It was the strangest, most pleasurable, most erotic experience she’d ever had, being ravished by her two best friends. Her two friends that were in a very loving relationship with each other. 

Between her thighs, wetness formed in her knickers. 

Rohan slid his hands to her jeans, undoing the button. He traveled down and lowered the zipper—

The sound grated her ears, like nails on a chalkboard.

Her eyes flew open. The spell she was under lifted. 

She was _kissing_ Jake while his boyfriend undressed her from behind. What in God’s name was she doing?

Eris ripped herself away with a sharp gasp, her eyes round as she blinked dumbly at Jake. He looked equally as surprised with his mouth agape. Rohan stiffened too, and she stumbled away from their embrace, nearly tripping in the process. 

_Leave,_ her brain screamed. _Leave right now._

Alarmed at her reaction, they held their hands out as if to calm her. Eris ignored them and rushed to pick up her belongings once more. 

“I need — I have to go,” she stammered. “I’m sorry.”

“Eris, wait, please —” Jake said frantically. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t, I-I have to go. I’m so sorry.”

"Eris!"

She blocked out their pleas and flew from the room barefoot, not bothering to put her shoes back on. Their voices silenced as the door shut behind her and she dashed down the hallway. Confusion and panic flooded her system, making her tremble, but she refused to stop until she was well away from Jake and Rohan. 

Eris made for the stairwell instead of the lift. Her fingers sloppily tugged on her cardigan as she hurried down and attempted not to stumble over from shaking so hard. She mumbled a weak apology after almost barreling into a young couple climbing up, though she couldn’t be bothered to care about their angered cries. 

She burst into the lobby. Heaving a gasping breath, Eris took a moment to gather herself. 

Air shakily expelled from her lungs as she found the nearest wall and leaned back on it. Her belongings dropped to the floor so she could card fingers through her messy hair.

Flashes of the past fifteen minutes raced through her mind. 

Rohan’s hands on her waist. His lips on her neck. His soft smile before she kissed him. 

Jake stepping closer. The relief in his eyes at her admission. His tongue in her mouth. 

Their eager, coordinated touch. The gentle tone of their voices reassuring her. The desperation on their faces as they begged her to stay. 

Eris buried her face in her hands and groaned. 

What had she just done?


End file.
